nasriafandomcom-20200213-history
Story So Far
Chapter 1 The story begins in the Free Roams, a fairly lawless area of the Karixti Empire at the southern tip of Ventaris. Marn Slegg is a jaded aasimar fighter who is traveling to the city of Yarjerit (a small settlement held by the Karixti), but his travels are brought to a halt by a small band of goblins. With a flash of steel, Marn slays two goblins and then finds shelter behind a boulder to shield him from the pelting arrows of the goblins. As the ambush is unfolding, four other souls take notice of the scuffle. Chief is a tortle druid who has an affinity for pipeweed who is traveling from his friend Feppo's outpost. Sam Smorkle is a tenacious kobold rogue who is a deadeye marksman and smells of wet dog, and he is heading out from his forest den to find opportunities for plunder. Uthuru is a vicious half-orc barbarian from the unforgiving north who has traveled to this area with a thirst for adventure. Last, and certainly least, is Dorie (sp?) a firbolg cleric of the forests who is aimlessly wandering around trying to find his new best friend. These four curious adventurers come to Marn's aid, battling against a small band of goblins augmented by a bugbear stalker. Dorie shows up late and doesn't contribute to the fight, but he does find a possible new friend in Sam. With a brief conversation, the group decides to travel together to Yarjerit. On the way, the group is attacked by an ettin that nearly kills Dorie, leaving him with a permanent head wound. After fleeing from the ettin, the party finds a bloody cave with ettin prints, and they nope right the fuck on to Yarjerit. Once inside the town, the party searches for information about various rumors they have heard of already. They come upon the Blistered Bullywug tavern and speak with various occupants, with Marn taking a fetching aasimar lass upstairs for a good time and a bath. Chief has an extended conversation with the proprietor, Sweet Willy, a jovial halfing fellow. After procuring some pipeweed and information, the party heads out. The eventually come to the League of Adventurers and learn that taking on contracts will require procuring their own charter. Being short of funds, they decide to take on a job in exchange for a charter. The party sets out with all intents of taking out the goblins threatening trade flowing south from Thord Morndin. After traveling the riverside for several days, they find no goblin tracks, but they do find traces of owlbears, another contract from the League. The party follows the tracks and ends up killing a den of owlbears (including two adults and four children). With the owlbear heads collected, they set off for Yarjerit. After several encounters with Dwarven bandits (one of them a cousin of Sweet Willy's named Fred), they arrive back at Yarjerit. The party receives their charter and decide to take on the goblins near the Dwarven mountainhold again, all as they try and determine what their company's name will be.... Chapter 2 part of the text is smudged, torn, or otherwise unreadable and then with a mighty swing of his sword, Slegg defeated the remaining goblin. The adventurers then found a stash of stolen goods that had been stolen from the Dwarves, and decided to buy a wagon to transport the goods back to Yarjerit to sell them, and along the way Slegg has an idea for a business... Chapter 3